Plead the Fifth
by K-yers
Summary: Life with the Sons has slowed down a considerable amount for Suzanne Moody. But one of the biggest gangs near Charming is furious with the club, and looking for revenge. Sequel to "In Over My Head".
1. 1: Peace

**A/N: Hello world and thanks for clicking on my story! I just wanted to let you know that this IS a sequel to my first Sons of Anarchy story, "In Over My Head" so if you haven't read that, I highly suggest you do otherwise you'll be very confused. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story. :)**

* * *

"Well Mrs. Ortiz," The doctor said. "It looks like your baby is perfectly healthy for this time in its life. We'll do another check up in another, say, six weeks?"

The doctor wrote me a slip of paper to let me know when the next appointment was. Ivy, now almost two years old, was taking a stroll around the doctor's office on unsteady legs. I watched her move around for a brief moment before looking up to my doctor. "That sounds good." I said. The doctor handed me the paper and I turned down to Ivy. "Ivy? C'mon, honey."

Ivy stopped toddling around to look up at me with big brown eyes. Her black hair had been tied up into pigtails and she was wearing a blue dress that had been a birthday present from the Teller family. She gave me her wide smile, the one she had gotten from Juice, and I smiled right back at her before sticking my hand out for her to take. Ivy toddled forward and grabbed onto my fingers with her tight grip and we started walking out of the doctor's office.

By now, I was about three months pregnant with my second baby. Life with the club was just now beginning to settle, now that Jax was the club president. Bobby had been bumped up to vice president, and Chibs was now the Sergeant at Arms. Clay and Gemma had broken up, and Clay had found himself a house a few blocks away from the downtown area of Charming.

There had been a funeral for Piney about two weeks ago. It wasn't a secret anymore that Clay had killed him, and then Opie had shot Clay in an attempt to take vengeance. I had hidden away in my office when I had finally gotten the whole story from Chibs. It didn't help that I had made the discovery that Clay Morrow was my biological father.

My phone buzzed as I helped Ivy into her car seat but didn't check it until getting into the driver's seat. The text was from Juice, who was keeping me updated on Clay's moving out. Juice and Chuck were helping him get settled into his new house, and Juice had wanted me to stay in the know during the exchange.

 _Everything's going ok. Clay did tell me to tell you that he wants to meet up later._

I groaned inwardly as I imagined meeting with Clay. I didn't blame him for wanting to, seeing as he recently discovered that I was his daughter, but I couldn't really look at him without thinking about the awful things he had done. Ivy made a small baby noise from the backseat, something that sounded like she was trying to talk. She had yet to say anything, but it sure sounded like she was trying to get something out.

As I drove towards Ivy's daycare, I couldn't help but take in the large amount of people walking on the sidewalks. It had become apparent in the past few months that whenever the club went out of town for God knows what, more people came out and about. I snorted at it and couldn't help but judge the civilians. It was as if they half-expected the club members to shoot down anyone they saw hanging out in the streets.

I dropped off Ivy and texted Juice again, asking him if he had seen Half-Sack recently. There was about a five minute pause before Juice texted back, _No._ I sighed heavily and replied that I'd be heading over there, just to make sure he was okay.

Half-Sack's apartment reeked of dirty clothes and something in his kitchen must've been rotting. I wrinkled my nose as I entered the apartment, using the key that Sack had allowed me to have. I closed the door behind me and took in the place, surveying the mess strewn about the floor.

"Sack?" I called out. There was a loud grunt from the living room and that's where I found my childhood friend sprawled out on his couch. I looked down at him and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying my day." Sack said with an edge to his voice. I spotted his cut laying on the armrest of the couch, and the prosthetic leg that the doctors had given him nearby that. Sack followed my gaze and groaned loudly when he saw me looking at it. "That thing itches like hell."

"Maybe." I said. "But you can still ride a bike while wearing it."

Half-Sack sat up until he was leaning on his elbows. "D'you really think that Jax would let me back into the club with a fake leg?" I didn't answer, because I had a feeling that it would be a negative. Sack snorted and collapsed back down. "I should give that cut back, seeing how I won't be needing it anymore."

I scoffed at him. "Jax still hasn't given you a permanent no yet. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start practicing with that thing. And clean up your damn apartment; it smells like something died in here."

"Probably," Sack agreed but didn't make a move to get up. I went into the kitchen and found a clean cup before filling it up with water from the sink. I found a possible source of the smell: a few dozen pizza crusts that looked like they had been sitting in there for several days. I resisted the urge to gag and walked back out into the living room with a cup full of water. Sack saw me coming a mile away and held out a hand to stop me. "Shit! No! Stop! I'm getting up."

I held onto the cup until Sack was standing on his one leg, the left one missing from an explosion. Sack balanced quite gracefully until he could grab his crutches. "Are you going to clean some of this now?" I asked, glancing around us at the mess.

"Yes mom," Sack grumbled before limping around to start picking things up. I sat the cup of water down and sent Sack into the kitchen so that he could deal with it. As he cursed and, I assumed, cleaned that horrid mess, I picked up the insane amount of dirty clothes off the floor. After throwing into the washing machine and Sack finally threw out his overflowing trash, the place looked halfway decent.

I started to leave around eleven. I gave the apartment one final look before turning to Sack, still balanced between his crutches. "Make sure you go out and get some sunlight. And shave the beard; if you were wearing flannel you'd look like a lumberjack."

"I've heard that chicks like the lumberjack look," Sack countered.

I frowned at him. "Who the hell gave you that idea?"

"Tig did, last day in the hospital when he visited me." Sack said. He got a sad look on his face and I felt a stab of pity for my friend. I couldn't help but wonder if Jax really would take away Sack's cut for losing his leg; surely the loss of a limb was punishment enough. Whenever the club got back home, I figured I should bring the subject up to Chibs to see what he thought.

I bid Half-Sack goodbye and made him promise that he'd breathe some fresh air. If he didn't, I'd be back to force him to go outside. Sack laughed at that idea but stopped when I gave him a very pointed look.

Juice sent me yet another text as I left the apartment building. _Are you still coming over here?_

 _Yeah, I'm on my way now._ I replied before getting into my Buick. The old car had what looked like scars from a major crash from almost two years ago, something that gave it "personality" according to Chibs. The car started with ease and I punched in Clay's new address into the G.P.S Juice had gotten me. The G.P.S told me that I was a twelve minute drive away with no traffic. I sighed before putting the Buick into reverse and beginning to short journey to Clay's.


	2. 2: Clay's Neighborhood

Clay's new house was in a nice looking neighborhood. As I entered it, I saw kids in elementary school playing in the road. They ran to the sidewalk as I approached, and got right back into the center of the road when I passed. At almost every house I saw, I saw neighbors talking to each other or kids playing with their neighborhood friends.

It seemed like the exact opposite of a place that Clay would live at.

The house itself was quite nice looking on the outside. It was painted a beige color and the lawn looked like it had been mowed recently; definitely not by Clay, but probably the house's former occupants. I pulled up right beside the curb and I saw a tow truck from Teller-Morrow's Auto Shop, Juice's bike, and the car that I assumed Clay was driving at the moment.

As I got out, I saw the couple across the street staring at the assortment of vehicles in front of Clay's house. I nodded and lifted a hand in a sort of greeting. There wasn't much of a hesitation before they waved right back. I awkwardly walked up to the door, painfully aware of the two of them watching me the entire time. I rang the doorbell and heard the echo of it from the doorstep.

Chuck answered the door and gave me a warm smile upon seeing me. "Sue, you made it." He said, taking a step forward and giving me a very brief hug. I was so taken aback by the hug that I didn't really have time to hug him back before he was gone. I blinked and stepped over the threshold and into the house.

From what I could see, this was a nice house. The walls had been recently painted (probably by the previous owners) and I recognized Clay's couches already set up in the living room. There were boxes almost everywhere, and Chuck disappeared to go unpack another box. I leaned against the wall right as Juice came around the corner and greeted me with a kiss.

"Nice to see you, Moody." Juice said when we separated. "Clay's setting up his room right now, so give him a few minutes."

"I plan on giving him several minutes," I said in a low voice. "I have no idea what I'm going to say to him." I glanced around the corner where Juice had gestured as Clay's bedroom, expecting to see my biological father standing there. But the door had been closed. Juice was looking at me with what looked like sympathy. He breathed heavily and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Moody. Just don't stress out about it." Juice said, keeping his voice low and giving the closed door to the master bedroom a glance. "He's probably feeling awkward about it too; I mean, he just found out that he has a daughter he never knew about."

I gave him a look. "Since when did you become the voice of reason?"

Juice snorted. "Don't doubt me."

I snorted right back at him and ducked out from underneath his arm to head to the kitchen. I heard Juice laugh shortly behind me but ignored him and entered the kitchen, where Chuck was attempting to sort out what went where. I opened the closest box and found pots and pans of various sizes inside. I frowned to myself as I pulled these out. When was the last time Clay cooked something for himself? Gemma was usually the one who had liked to cook and bake for him.

I put these thoughts out of my mind and started to put the pots and pans into some appropriate cabinets next to the oven. Chuck was sorting silverware into a drawer, using his new wooden hands. Someone had had them made special, so that Chuck could have fingers again. His pointer fingers poked out of the shells and gave him more control over the wooden fingers. Chuck caught me staring and gave me a kind smile.

Clay came out of his room after about ten minutes of hiding away. I couldn't help but wonder if he had really been unpacking his room, but the thought was pushed from my mind as Clay spotted me standing in the doorway of his kitchen. We stared at each other for a long moment until the stare was broken by Juice.

"Hey Chuck!" Juice called out suddenly, causing me to flinch and Clay to blink and narrow his blue eyes at Juice. Chuck poked his head out of the kitchen doorway to look at Juice. My husband jerked his head to the front door. "Let's go check and see if there's anything in the truck that needs to come in here."

Juice's obvious attempt to give me and Clay some alone time was transparent. I gave him a look, which he promptly ignored as he ushered Chuck outside into the driveway. I watched them leave and so did Clay. Only when the door close did Clay actually say something.

"He's not very bright, your boy." Clay said in his low growl. "But he is a good man." I blinked at Clay, not sure how to react to that. It wasn't much of a secret that Juice didn't fully think things through before he charged in situations, but he did act out through whatever he thought was right.

I turned around and sat down on one of the couches; Clay followed my lead and sat down on the couch opposite of me. He now had to lug around an oxygen tank due to that lung injury, and he dragged it with him to the couch. After he sat down, he slumped there for a long moment, breathing heavily. I gave him that few moments to catch his breath before asking, "When did you buy this place?"

Clay finished catching his breath and snorted at me. "Tig told me 'bout it. I bought it while I was still stuck in the hospital." I nodded at that, feeling the awkwardness starting to set in again. Clay did too, apparently, because he cleared his throat. "Look Suzanne, we've gotta talk about this sooner or later."

We stared at each other again, taking each other in. Now that we had discovered that we were related, I didn't know how we never noticed it before. Clay and I had the same shape of face, our eyes were a similar shade of blue, and if my hair ever grew out to its natural color, it'd be blond like how Clay's used to be.

"What exactly do you want to talk abut, Clay?" I asked. "Are we going to start acting like a real father-daughter team now? Father's Day gifts, do you want me to call you dad now?"

"No." Clay said sharply, cutting across me. "You know as well as I do that that won't work." We glared at each other for a moment before Clay's gaze softened and he sighed. "The club knows, right?" I nodded and so did Clay. "Then I don't see a reason to stop doing what we're doing."

I stared at him, raising my eyebrows. "So you're saying we should ignore the fact that we're technically family and go about our lives?"

"Just look at us, Suzanne. I wasn't meant to be a dad, and you have your own family to focus on." Clay said. I frowned at him, getting the sense that he wasn't being completely honest with me. This wasn't anything new, and it didn't hurt at all, but it was enough to set me on edge.

"Well," I said with a forced sigh, standing up. "I don't give up on family, and neither do you. We're never going to have a normal father and daughter relationship, but I'm willing to settle for an awkward as hell one." We locked eyes and he let out a loud and amused snort.

"Whatever you say, Suzanne." Clay growled. I nodded stiffly and walked out the front door, where I found Juice and Chuck leaning against the Teller-Morrow truck. The couple from across the street had disappeared inside the house but I could see them walking past the wide window in the front of their house. I walked up to Chuck and Juice.

"How'd it go, Suzy?" Chuck asked.

I shrugged. "It went." Juice gave me another sympathetic look and hugged me briefly. "I've got to go check in on Moody's, see if Valerie is running the place okay." Chuck nodded and headed back inside, leaving me and Juice alone and leaning against the truck.

"Was it really that bad?" Juice asked, reaching over and dragging his fingertips across the skin of my wrist. I gave a small shudder at the contact but ended up leaning on him.

"It's Clay, Juice." I answered. "I think the most we can expect from him is more than a simple hello every time we see him."

"We?"

"Biologically speaking, Juice, you're his son-in-law." I pointed out. Juice snorted but said nothing. I got up on my tiptoes to kiss him goodbye before heading off to Moody's. As I drove back into the downtown area, I heard the very familiar rumble of motorcycles from somewhere nearby.

SAMCRO was back home.


	3. 3: Parenting

By the time I was inside of Moody's and beginning to start working on the growing pile of paperwork on my desk, the Sons of Anarchy who had gone on the gun run were knocking on my back door. Russ, the fry cook, opened the door with his usual glare and it took only two seconds for Chibs to march all the way back to my office.

"Miss Moody!" Chibs shouted in greeting. I smiled up at him and stood up to hug him. Chibs hugged me tightly enough to crush my rib cage. "We missed ya, kid. D'you think you could whip up some food, please?"

"So _that's_ why you guys 'missed' me." I said, releasing Chibs and sliding past him to go into the kitchen. Tig was leaning against the kitchen island along with Ratboy, who had been recently patched in as a full member. I noticed that Jax, Happy, and Phil were missing and I assumed that they had gone straight back to the clubhouse. Tig glanced over and saw me approaching with Chibs, causing Tig to let out a very loud shout that made all of my employees jump in fright.

Tig hurried over and scooped me up into his arms, hugging me just as tightly as Chibs. "It feels like years, Miss Moody!" Tig said through gritted teeth. I had to wait until he put me back on the ground to tell him that it had only been a week. Tig shrugged, as if the time of it really didn't matter. I rolled my eyes at him and walked around all three club members so that I could get to work making their order.

None of my cooks really liked the Sons; the only exception to this was Juice because he was almost always here whenever he wasn't doing club work. A lot of the teenaged girls who worked here liked it whenever Juice showed up, and whenever other members came around they'd whisper behind hands about them. Like right now some of the girls were giving Ratboy glances and were giggling at one another. I figured that if I got more applications from the high school girls in town, I wouldn't have that much of a mystery as to why.

The bikers filled me in on everything that had happened while on the run, and by that they only told me what they thought was safe for me (and the other employees here) to know. I heard about how the truck carrying the guns had been attacked and set on fire just last night as the club members had closed in on the town limits. Fortunately, no one had been hurt, but it still made me freeze with fear at the idea of my family getting hurt.

I whipped up the pulled pork sandwiches for all the members of SAMCRO, including those already at the clubhouse and also Clay and Juice, who were still over at the new house. However, before they left, I pulled Chibs aside and asked him about Half-Sack and what the odds were of him getting to stay in the club.

Chibs frowned heavily when I asked him, and didn't answer for a long time. And then, "I think this is a conversation for you t have with Jax, Moody. I would say that as long as he can ride, he can stay. But it _isn't_ my decision." I sighed and decided to go and talk to Jax later. Chibs kissed the spot between my eyes before leaving with Tig and Ratboy to visit Clay. Right after they left, I went back inside of my office to go and finish the paperwork I had been working on.

In this pile of papers, I had files on each and every one of my employees. It had been a suggestion made by Bobby, who said that he had made a similar system when he did the books for the porn company Cara Cara. We had spent a long day sitting in my office and typing up the files for my employees, taking note on everything about them.

I flipped through these files to update Valerie and Russ's files, as they had recently gotten engaged. But on my way to their files, I ended up face to face with Shelly's file. I stared at her picture for a second before looking down to the bottom of the page, where the last thing I had updated was on her ratting to Lincoln Potter about my secret basement here in the office. I gritted my teeth and closed her file before moving on to what I was actually supposed to be doing.

* * *

My growing stomach was starting to get in my way again. I remembered when I had been pregnant with Ivy, and most of SAMCRO had been in prison. Now, I was surrounded by SAMCRO almost every hour of the day. I found that time without at least one member came along very rarely. I think that this was partially Juice's fault; he never said it, but he blamed himself for not being there when Ivy was born.

And to make up for that, he decided to be around as much as he possibly could.

That evening at home, as I was cooking salmon for dinner, Juice was hovering. At first I didn't mind, but after three minutes it was starting to get annoying. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish, Juice?"

He blinked at me. "Trying to help?" It came out as a question. I narrowed my eyes at him and gestured to how little space we had between us.

"Usually I wouldn't complain about this, but honey I need room to breathe." I said. "How am I supposed to cook when I keep bumping my elbows into you?"

Now he narrowed his eyes at me. "No need to be rude." We matched each other's gaze for a long moment, but then Juice accidentally cracked a smile and then it exploded into that grin that was too big for his face. My stern gaze faded away as well and I just gently nudged him another foot away from me by placing my hand on his chest.

Ivy, who was in the living room watching Scooby-Doo, started making loud baby noises, giving Juice an excuse to end his over affectionate and over protective hovering. I watched him go, allowing myself to let my eyes slide up and down his frame. Juice grabbed Ivy and turned around in time to see me checking him out.

"Suzanne Alaina Ortiz, you are a mother!" Juice said, making his voice sound as if he was terribly scandalized. I laughed out loud at him and turned back towards the food before it could get burned. I could see Juice shaking his head and and muttering something to Ivy out of the corner of my eye.

I managed to finish making the salmon once Juice was shooed from the kitchen. He was in the living room with Ivy, either giving the show more attention than her or telling her stories while making over-dramatic facial expressions. I stuck my head into the living room to tell him that the food was ready. Juice scooped Ivy off his lap with one arm and followed me.

Juice practically inhaled the food on his plate while we both took turns giving Ivy baby food. The entire time through dinner, Juice looked like he had something on his mind. Finally, I asked him what was wrong. Juice swallowed a mouthful of salmon and self-consciously rubbed his ear.

"You know how I've been with Clay all day?" Juice asked. I nodded, not sure where this conversation was going. Juice stopped rubbing his ear and glanced quickly at his hand, realizing what he was doing and he shoved his hand underneath his leg. "Well, his pantry and fridge are pretty much empty. And, I was thinking, that maybe we could invite him over for dinner one night."

I blinked, this being the last thing I had expected from Juice. His dark skin turned slightly darker but he didn't face down. I mulled it over for about a second before nodding. "Yeah, I think that'd be good for him." I paused. "For me _and_ him. Lord knows we're already too awkward around each other."

"Yeah, an awkward relationship is not the best relationship to have with a parent." Juice said.

I smiled and let out a huff of amusement. "All of my relationships with my parents are awkward. First the one with Duke and Julia, and now with Clay. The only exception for this rule is Chibs."

Juice shook his head and snorted. "Chibs is a good dad, I guess. But other than him, you do have shitty luck." I nodded in agreement and we both ended up laughing shortly at my shitty luck with parents.


	4. 4: I'm Not Okay

I got the call the next morning from Chibs saying that there were now warrants out for his, Jax's, and Tig's arrests. "Some bogus charges came up." Chibs said to explain it. I rubbed my forehead hard enough to actually hurt a little and asked where they were right now seeing as they weren't in jail. I could hear Chibs ask someone in the background where they were exactly. Then he came back to me, "We're at some escort service, Moody."

"You're where?" I asked. Chibs repeated myself and I shook my head at the oddity and out-of-nowhere vibe I got from this. Chibs told me the official name of the place was Diosa and then hung up, so I took this as the invitation to go and see them later. I looked over to the other side of the bed, where Juice was out cold from exhaustion. Absentmindedly, I reached over and lightly rubbed my fingertips on the short and bristly hairs of the Mohawk. Juice stirred slightly but rolled over closer to me.

He had gotten a call some time around one last night, ordering him to go somewhere with Clay. I had been half asleep when Juice had gotten dressed in a scrambled hurry, and he woke me up enough to tell me where he was going and to kiss my head before rushing out of the door. He had come home probably around four, waking me up again to tell me that he was home safe.

I got up out of bed without disturbing him and quickly showered and got dressed right as Juice was waking up. I walked out the bathroom to find him still laying on his back while reading something on his phone. He gave me a quick glance before sighing. "Do you know where Diosa is?" Juice asked.

"No, but Chibs told that that's where they're staying right now." I said. Juice got out of bed and started to pull on the same jeans from yesterday. I opened a drawer for a moment before tossing him a t-shirt. Juice caught it with one hand and put it on. Ivy's baby monitor went off. "I'll get her." I said. Juice watched me leave the room.

I had just gotten Ivy ready for daycare when Juice entered the room, wearing a black hoodie and riding gloves. He kissed Ivy's temple before coming up to kiss me on the mouth. I kissed him back until he had to pull away. "I'll keep you as updated as I can." Juice said, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I look forward to it." I replied. Juice let out a huff a laughter and smiled at me before kissing me again. We both left the house around the same time, me driving the beat up Buick with Ivy in the backseat, Juice on his bike right behind me. We both stopped at the stop sign leaving our neighborhood, but where I turned right to go downtown, Juice turned left to where this escort business was.

When Juice gave me the first update, I had to pull over on my way to work. Tig's daughter Dawn, had been burned to death right in front of him. I had never met Dawn, but I remembered briefly getting a glimpse of her several months back. The second update came about five minutes later, telling me that they were now heading to where Tig's other daughter, Fawn, lived.

I got into work to find the breakfast rush in full swing. I threw myself into work, looking for a distraction to take my mind off of Tig's daughter, the home invasions of family and friends of SAMCRO.

Valerie noticed my intense streak of work and managed to slow me down after a while. "Honey, you're gonna work yourself to the bone if you keep going like this. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, just under a lot of stress lately." I said. "You know, club drama, baby in my belly; stress and baby bumps don't really mix." Valerie sighed at this answer but allowed it. It was an honest answer, it was just lacking the details that Valerie wanted. Once she was gone, I gently rubbed at my stomach where the bump was growing and couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going to happen next.

I decided to pick up Ivy from daycare after this mess at Diosa was sorted out. The daycare would hold onto the kids until the parents or approved family members came to pick them up, and this deal at the escort service shouldn't take too long. Before I could talk myself out of going, I had already talked myself into doing it.

* * *

Diosa was farther away than I thought. I thought to myself that this was probably the reason I had never heard of it before. Tara's car was already in the parking lot as I pulled in, and the bikers were nowhere to be seen. They were most likely still taking care Tig's other daughter, Fawn.

I entered the escort service to find it not as I imagined. The picture I had had in my head was a run-down building to match the run-down scene right outside. But the lobby itself was pristine, shiny and perfectly clean. Two blond women in tight dresses sat at the front desk, both of them typing furiously onto the keyboards and staring intently at the screens. Other young girls in tight dresses walked by, some with customers, some without.

Tara wasn't anywhere I could automatically see, and before I could start looking around, a busty Hispanic women approached me and looked me up and down. "You must be Miss Moody; the Scot mentioned you were coming."

"Yeah that's me." I said. The woman got a quick glance at the ring on my left hand before nodding curtly, almost to herself.

"My name's Carla. Your friends are in the back." She said, turning around and leaving me behind as if she didn't care whether or not I followed. I went after hr into a side room to find both Tara and Gemma sitting on opposite sofas. They both heard me come in as Carla left, and Tara got up to bring me into a hug. Gemma remained rooted to her place on the sofa while keeping her eyes narrowed at me.

It figured that Gemma would still be pissed at me, or at my mother. Ever since Gemma had found out from Julia that I was Clay's daughter, she had been keeping me at arm's length. It all seemed to boil down to the fact that Julia had been able to give Clay a child, something he had always wanted, while Gemma hadn't been able to. I ignored Gemma as much as I could and went to sit beside Tara on the opposite sofa.

Tara, Gemma, and I sat together in awkward and stiff silence for about twenty minutes until the sound of motorcycles filled our ears. My leg started shaking violently, waiting for Juice and Chibs and the rest of the club to walk through those doors. And then the bell to the front door opened.

Jax led the way into the waiting room and was closely followed by the other members. Tara got up before Gemma could and embraced him, cutting him off from his mother. Gemma's eyes narrowed dangerously at them.

I saw Tig and I felt what felt like a stab to the chest. Tig looked completely broken and his bright blue eyes looked dull. I stood up and approached him, locking eyes with him. Tig didn't bother giving me a warning before reaching out and yanking me into an embrace. I held onto him as tightly as I could, having no idea what kind of pain he was going through right now. Tig buried his face into the crook of my neck and shoulder.

All around me, I could hear the hushed voices of the club members, filling in those who had no idea what was going on. Tig finally raised his head from my shoulder and kissed my temple. He lowered his head back to my ear and whispered, "Hold onto your kids, Moody." Then he let me go completely and walked over to where Jax, Tara, Gemma, and Bobby were standing.

"You okay, sweetie?" Chibs asked me quietly. I looked up at him and then over to Juice's back; my husband was standing at the door with Phil to make sure that no one came in to disturb us during this time.

I shook my head at Juice's back. Chibs watched me with his dark eyes and stared at me for a moment, looking like he was thinking hard. "No." I said darkly. "No one's okay anymore."


End file.
